


and i would give the world to you

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: Iris introduces Barry to Cisco at her New Year's Eve party. Turns out, the two boys have met before...





	and i would give the world to you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, my dudes!! Here's to a wonderful and amazing 2018! It will be filled with more fic written by yours truly. 
> 
> (title taken from "This is the New Year" by A Great Big World)

Barry wants to die. 

Okay, maybe not die exactly, but he still hopes that the floor underneath him would swallow him up so that he doesn’t have to live through this New Year’s Eve party that Iris is throwing at her place. 

Being under the impression that it’s just going to the two of them with snacks and movies, Barry shows up in an old nerdy t-shirt and jeans, with a single bag of chips and dip. It makes Linda laugh drunkenly while Iris explains that it’s impromptu, that her co-workers and some other friends begged her to throw this big bash and she couldn’t possibly say no to them. 

Sighing to himself for the umpteenth time this evening, Barry is standing nearby the snack table, champagne flute in hand as he watches the twenty or so people mingling and genuinely having fun. It makes Barry feel a bit overwhelmed and embarrassed, seeing that almost everyone is in either a sparkling dress or nice suit. He makes small talk with Iris’s boss and a couple of the people she works with at CCPN, but other than that, he’s keeping to himself, wishing that he’s back home and watching Star Wars.

But of course, the night only gets worse. 

After getting another drink, Iris appears in front of him again with another man in tow--long curls over his shoulders, dark blue vest over a nerdy shirt (and it has Barry sigh in relief to himself), and a rather dazzling smile. However, the familiar face makes Barry become pink in the cheeks. 

“Barry,” the man says, who seems to be just as surprised as Barry is. 

“H-hey, Cisco,” Barry greets, offering him a small smile. 

Iris looks between the both of them with a raised eyebrow. “You two know each other?” she asks. 

“We, uh, met during a tour of S.T.A.R. Labs,” Cisco answers her, but his brown eyes are still on Barry, as if he’s taking in every inch of him. It makes Barry suddenly hot under his collar. “Our usual tour guide couldn’t make it to work,” Cisco continues, “so I decided to step in and--well, we ended up talking long after the tour.” 

Barry nods his head. “Y-yeah...the mechanical engineering part of the tour was just...super interesting, so I had some extra questions,” he says, nervously stumbling over his words. He then glances over at his best friend. “Wait, Iris. How do you two know each other?” he asks. 

“Oh, Cisco was one of the S.T.A.R. Labs employees I interviewed with a few months back, remember?” Iris says. “We hit it off and we’ve been talking ever since.” 

Cisco ducks his head, a smile still on his face. “I’d no idea Barry was your foster brother,” he says, before looking up again, as if Barry is the only one there. 

Iris stares at the both of them again, and Barry starts to worry that she’s starting to put the puzzle pieces together. “Yeah, I mean--I would’ve introduced you guys a lot sooner,” she says. “But apparently you’ve met already…” 

“Iris!” Barry exclaims, his face red at this point as Iris is giving him a ‘we need to talk later’ look. “You wanna go, uhm, help Joe with something? While I catch up with Cisco?” 

“Sure…” Iris says slowly, stepping away. “Catch up. Alright.” She turns to walk away, but she adds rather loudly over her shoulder, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” 

Both Barry and Cisco blush and sputter from that, and they avoid each other’s eyes for a moment as they try to recompose themselves. 

“So…” Cisco starts. 

“So…” Barry repeats, and they smile at one another. “Long time no see.” He grimaces at himself. 

“Uh, yeah,” Cisco says, licking his lips. “I guess that’s my fault.” 

“N-no, that wasn’t what I meant by it at all!” Barry insists. “It’s just...it was a joke, but I’m not so great at delivery, so things tend to fly over people’s head...n-not that I’m saying you’re stupid, or anything! I-I tend to be sarcastic or make jokes at the most inappropriate times so--” 

“Dude, I get it,” Cisco cuts in, his face amused as he steps a little closer to Barry. “I’m the same way. Besides, it was supposed to be a...one-night stand. How are you supposed to know that this was a small world?” 

Barry moves in close on instinct, chuckling a bit. “I mean, I did mention having a foster sister that night,” he says. “You didn’t make the connection then after talking to Iris?” 

“Hey, Iris was too pretty beyond words for me to fully think, alright?” Cisco argues, making Barry laugh again. “What about you, hmm? Didn’t you figure it out when her interviews were published?” 

Barry flushes. “I...well, I didn’t think much of it. I mean--I definitely read yours, but I was just...so enraptured by your words that I didn’t--” 

“Okay, okay!” Cisco laughs, waving his hands and cutting him off. “We’re even, alright? We’ll just admit that we’re both dummies and that this was bound to happen sooner or later.” 

Barry smiles. “Deal. As long as you tell me your thoughts on The Last Jedi.” 

Cisco beams, tucking his hair behind his ears as he’s starting to sort of bounce excitedly on the balls of his heels. Barry thinks it’s adorable--he is adorable. “Oh, I have thoughts, my dude…” 

***

The two of them talk and laugh and eat, enjoying each other’s company--just like the day they met on the tour. Cisco is charming and hilarious and especially affectionate, occasionally touching Barry’s shoulder and arm, his eyes always on him, his body nearly pressing up against his. None of it goes unnoticed this time--in fact, it makes Barry hyper aware of it, his skin tingling pleasantly and his body longing for the other’s. 

Just like the day they met. 

Barry’s mind is racing with millions of thoughts, knowing what happened the last time they’ve done this. The stares, the touches...it’s almost like a repeat, and the longer it continues, the more sure Barry is that they’re going to end up in bed together again. Another one-night stand. Another time they’re going to have a wonderful time before they move on with their lives the next morning. 

But Barry hasn’t moved on. Not really. He’s been thinking about Cisco for weeks, his heart fluttering whenever he remembers how well they just click. He doesn’t know what he would do if they sleep together again, only for them to pretend like the other doesn’t exist. 

“Barry?” Cisco’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “Hey, Bar? You okay there? You’re kinda...spacing out on me, dude.” 

“Oh, s-sorry,” Barry says, his cheeks blushing. “It’s just...well. What...what are we doing...here?” 

Cisco gives him a look. “We’re celebrating the new year at your best friend’s place, having a nice time,” he tells Barry, his hand resting on his knee as they’re sitting on the couch. “Right…?” 

“I mean--what are we doing? What is...this?” Barry asks, gesturing to the both of them. “Is this another potential one-night thing, or do you actually want to get to know me and be my friend? Or more?” 

Cisco bites onto his lower lip. “I…” 

At this, Barry’s heart drops to the pit of his stomach. He’s focusing so much on Cisco that he barely hears the people around them beginning to countdown together. “Alright, I get it.” He gets up from the couch, avoiding Cisco’s gaze. “I, uh...I’m not sure if I can do this with you again. That was...it was supposed to be a one time kind of thing, right? So...I’m just going to--” 

“Barry…” Cisco gets up as well, his hand reaching out to grip onto Barry’s arm. “Wait. That’s not…” He sighs, before he pulls Barry to the hallway leading to the bedroom to be as far away as possible from the music and chanting. 

“I’m sorry,” Cisco continues, which surprises Barry. “I didn’t know--I just...I’m a bit of a flirty person in general, but I didn’t mean to be giving you mixed signals. It’s just...you’re so gorgeous.” 

Barry blushes, but he doesn’t say anything as he stares down at their interlocked hands.

“I-I think...I want this to be more than a one-night stand thing,” Cisco says. Barry finally looks up at him, eyes searching his face. “I mean--this has to be a sign, right?” 

Barry chuckles, calming down from the anxiety that’s been rising up in his chest. “Clearly,” he says. “Never mind the fact that Central City is a small world. We were obviously meant to be.” 

Cisco smiles bright, and he brings up Barry’s hand to his lips, leaving small kisses along his knuckles. “Meant to be,” he repeats. “Let me take you out this week--a real date. How’s that?” 

They hear the chants getting louder, and they stare at one another with rather shy smiles on their faces as they start to lean in closer and closer. 

“...3...2...1--HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

Barry and Cisco’s lips meet in a gentle kiss, still holding hands in the middle of the hallway. Their kiss only gets more heated as they keep going, Cisco pressing Barry up against a wall, his free hand roaming up his body to wrap around the back of his neck. 

Barry smiles against the kiss, his own hand going to stroke through Cisco’s long, incredibly soft hair, pulling him in even closer to his body. It’s going to be quite difficult to keep his hands off of the other now that they’re going to see each other more often, but he can’t bring himself to care. Just as long as they’re together. 

Unfortunately needing some air, the two break apart and they stare into each other’s eyes for a long moment before Barry rests his forehead against Cisco’s. They laugh softly, breathless. 

“A date sounds like a good start to a new year,” Barry says, and Cisco leans in to kiss his cheek. 

“Well--we could always start the new year with...some more...kissing,” Cisco says suggestively, and it has Barry laughing again. 

“You’re relentless,” he tells him. 

“Hey, you decided to like me,” Cisco says, grinning up at him. 

“That I did,” Barry agrees, pulling him down the rest of the hallway to the guest bedroom. “Guess I should show you how much I really like you.” 

Cisco nearly growls. “I won’t say no to that.” He pauses, smiling brightly at him again. “Happy New Year, Bar.” 

Barry returns the smile, closing the door behind them. “Happy New Year, Cisco.”


End file.
